


Shirotani's Nightmare

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Abuse, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collecting a Debt, Confusion, Control, Dark, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kurose Sees Red, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mysophobia, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Payback, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shirotani Feels Dirty, Shirotani Needs Help, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Shirotani felt a battle in himself. For he enjoyed Kurose's touches, yet at the same time, hating them. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was not aware that someone was watching from the shadows. When Shirotani opens his eyes, he feels beyond contaminated and realizes that his nightmare is only beginning. He hopes that Kurose will come to his rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. This is going to be a dark fic. If you don't like what's tagged, then don't read. Updates will be spread out as I have other works I am working on, but they will come. Once again this is a dark fic and tags should be heeded. Other than that enjoy.

Shirotani was slowly getting used to the idea of Kurose touching him, evening ignoring the feeling of his skin feeling so dirty afterwards. Yet something in this moment didn’t feel right, for he remembered leaving Kurose’s home, but after that nothing. His mind felt so groggy, and his arms were in so much pain. _Why are my arms in so much pain?_ Shirotani thought. He gave a light tug and his eyes shot open. _Rope?!_ He could not recall that Kurose had gone this far yet, and it made his heart pound faster in his chest. The shock of feeling the rope had adrenaline coursing through his veins, and he quickly took in his surroundings. All he saw when he looked around was the dirt and the bacteria trying to infect him. Shirotani moved his tongue in his mouth and felt a small rubber ball, and his whole body shudder. _What kind of bacteria is in my mouth, making me sick at this very moment?_ He felt his breathing becoming heavier, and his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. _Why is it so dark? Where’s Kurose-kun?_

            “So pretty.” The voice echoed in the small dark room.

            Shirotani quickly looked around the dark room, trying to see where the voice came from, but the darkness kept the speaker hiding. He didn’t understand what was going on as he tugged once again at his bound hands. His brain finally caught up with him, and he realized that his arms were restrained above his head, and that his feet were barely touching the ground. _They touched me? I’m going to have to burn these clothes now._ Another realization hit him, his gloves were missing and he felt bile building in his throat. _Kurose-kun, where are you?_ Shirotani just wanted to go home and shower off all the germs and the bacteria that was covering his body. He only wanted one person’s touch, despite the fact that he couldn’t keep his body from shuddering, nor his heart from beating out of control. Shirotani snapped his head to the right side as he heard footsteps approaching him. His eyes went wide with fear as he watched the figure step closer to him and hold out his hand. Then he was forced to shut his eyes as the room flooded with a bright light, and slowly Shirotani forced his eyes back open. Shirotani flinched and tried to pull away as the hand got closer to his body. He saw all the contaminations that clung to the hand as it got closer to his body.

            “I am so pleased to see that Mr. Kuramoto has such a pretty looking secretary.” The voice chided out.

            The words alone made Shirotani’s skin crawl, and he did not understand what was going on. Mr. Kuramoto was a kind old man who understood his condition and did not laugh at him. He didn’t understand how this person would know Mr. Kuramoto, nor did he understand what they wanted from him. All he was, was Mr. Kuramoto CEO of the Tosawa company. Shirotani was his most trusted secretary, and made sure that Mr. Kuramoto’s life was easy. He could feel his body shuddering as the hand was mere inches from touching him. _Please don’t touch me!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. He watched as the hand tormented him, and the person it belonged to start to walk around, stopping in front of him. “MMMPH!” Shirotani screamed behind the gag. The hand was now touching the front of his chest, and though his shirt was still on, it felt as though the hand was burning through. All the contaminates spreading further on his shirt and deeper to his skin. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a nightmare and that he would either wake up in his own bed or even in Kurose’s bed.

            “I can tell my touching you disturbs you greatly.” The voice toyed out. He began to move his thumb in small circles around Shirotani’s naval area. “It is probably because your mysophobia is so severe isn’t it?” He smiled as he felt the body squirm under his touch. “As I said early, I’m so glad to see that Mr. Kuramoto has such a lovely looking secretary. It will be worth taking out what the old man owes me anyway.”

            _What!?_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. He had never seen anything unusual in Mr. Kuramoto’s schedule or other records to indicate that he was involved in anything so severe. He shook his head back and forth and shut his eyes tightly closed. He did not want to believe what this stranger was saying. There was no way the kind man would be in debt with a person that would just take someone off the street. A jolt of something brought his mind back, and his eyes travelled down his chest. They went wide with horror as he saw that the stranger had unbuttoned one of the buttons, and now their thumb was rubbing against his bare skin, playing with his naval area. Shriotani was screaming behind the gag and small whimpers were breaking through as well. He wanted this to stop, he wanted to go home, burn his clothes and wash his skin until it was red and raw. _Stop! Please! I want Kurose-kun to save me!_ He wished he understood why he was here, for nothing the strange man said made any sense.

            “Forgive me Shirotani, I never did properly introduce myself.” The man spoke. He was enjoying the feel of Shirotani’s soft skin under his touch, and loving how the body trembled as well. “I am Mr. Katsawaki. My business is one that deals with money and other matters as well. A couple of years ago Mr. Kuramoto needed by businesses assistance, and we struck a deal. The probably is he hasn’t tried to pay us back. Which means I need to collect the money that is owed one way or another. I’ve been watching Mr. Kuramoto, and found that he trusts you and even cares for you, so I followed you. I needed to learn the best time to snatch you. I must say you made it difficult by being with that Riku Kurose so much lately. Though I must say, I have enjoyed some of the video I have acquired of you two.”

            Shirotani could not believe how much this man knew about his life, and that he knew about Kurose. He could feel his heart racing as he thought of this man hurting Kurose, and he shivered at the thought. _No, Kurose-kun can’t be hurt because of me._ Shirotani felt tears forming in eyes as he wished that the younger man would come to his rescue. His heart was beating faster in his chest, and his breathing was becoming faster, and then the touch was gone. Shirotani let out a shaky breath, but the feeling of being contaminated by someone else still lingered on him. Something that Mr. Katsawaki had said had Shirotani’s eyes popping out of his head. _What video?? What does this strange man have?_ He thought about the time in the clinic, and what Kurose had been doing with him lately. Color rushed to his face as he realized that this strange man could have a number of things that he and Kurose have done since their first meeting.

            “I must say, I would never have expected someone with as severe a case of mysophobia to do the things you have. Though your face says you are conflicted about what to feel.” Katsawaki tormented out. He let an evil smile fall across his face as he reached into his shirt pocket. “But the main reason I took you was to get everything that Mr. Kuramoto owes my associates and I.”

            A gleam in the air had Shirotani’s attention and his heart pounded against his chest. He feared that this man was going to kill him once his eyes laid on the knife. _Please don’t kill me!_ Shirotani’s mind screamed. He used what strength he could to force his feet to try and push away from Katsawaki and the knife he held in his hand. _Kurose-kun will come for me._ He hoped that that was true, as he felt his body start to shake harder as Kataswaki stepped closer, wielding the knife ever closer to his chest. In a blink of an eye, he felt the knife cut through the buttons of his shirt. Shirotani’s heart felt as though it was beating out of his chest as he watched as Kataswaki pulled his now destroyed shirt opened, exposing his chest to the elements in the room. Another rush of color rushed to his face as he realized that the cold air in the room, touching his now exposed skin, was causing his nipples to harden. Yet what happened next, he thought he was going to die from being so contaminated. In one motion, Shirotani felt that his pants and underpants were removed, followed by his shoes. Shirotani felt his body shake a quaver with fear and from being over contaminated. He hung there, his arms starting to go numb from the pain, shirt spilt opened, and naked from the waist down. Through fear filled eyes, he watched as the germs and the bacteria encircled his feet, making their way up his body. _Wake up Shirotani-san! Wake up from this nightmare!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. The tears he was fighting back now fell down his face, and he listened as he one that fell from his face dripped onto the floor.

            “Well we are going to have so much fun.” Mr. Kataswaki spoke. He held an evil, hungry glint in his eyes as he stared at the shaking figure in front of him. “When I’m done with you, no one, including Mr. Kuramoto, will ever be late on a payment again.” He walked away for a moment, and when he returned, he returned with something in his hands.

            Shirotani shook his head viciously back and forth as he watched his captor set up a camera. _No! Please! This has to be a nightmare!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. He dropped his head and began to cry harder. He wished he remembered how he had gotten in this position, how this man had captured him as he was leaving Kurose’s home. He flinched as he felt a finger being placed under his chin, lifting his head up. Shirotani no longer cared that he was crying in front of the strange man. All he wanted was to be released, wash his body completely, and then run to Kurose. He hoped that whatever this man was planning would be quick.

            “I can see in these beautiful eyes of yours that you hope that this will be over quickly.” Kataswaki teased out. He leaned in and kissed the top of Shirotani’s head, feeling another quaver run through the man’s body. “We are only beginning. I just want to send a few beautiful photos to Mr. Kuramoto and to Kurose-kun as well.”

            Shirotani couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kurose would get photos of what was going to happen to him. His fears of Kurose leaving came rushing back to him as he thought about how Kurose would now see him as disgusting. When Kataswaki moved out of the way, Shirotani saw the camera, and listened as it took a photo of him. He didn’t need to know what he looked like, for he felt it himself. Shirotani could feel that his face held one of pure terror and horror, how pathetic he looked, and how a strange man was standing behind him, holding his shirt opened, exposing his bare skin and his semi-hard cock, for all to see. He felt so dirty as he thought about it, and he wouldn’t blame Kurose if he did leave him now. Shirotani could feel all the contaminates covering his body from the mere touches of Kataswaki, he could not bring himself to think about what his captor was going to do to him next. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirotani learns how the debt is to be collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy the new chapter!

Shirotani wanted to beg, wanted to be released from the bindings, and beg to be set free. Yet the ball gag in his mouth was making it impossible for him to do so. All he could do was whine and whimper behind the ball gag. He wished he could see exactly where Kataswaki was, but he could only hear footsteps and wheels. _Please let me go!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. Feeling tears in his eyes, he did not care that they were falling down his face either. _Kurose, I’m sorry for being so dirty now._ Shirotani could feel his entire body shaking, being exposed to the cold air in the room, he hated it. His whole body felt contaminated and all he wanted to was to take a long hot shower. The sound of wheels getting closer to him had his head turning towards his left. Through the darkness and the dim light, Shirotani watched as Kataswaki rolled a cart into his sight. He saw that it was covered in a white cloth. _What is under that cloth?_ He was worried about what Kataswaki was really going to do to him.

            “I think I’ve left you in suspense long enough Shirotani. Let’s get started.” Kataswaki sinisterly spoke.

            Shirotani just stared wide and teary eye at the white cloth. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, feeling as though it was going to explode. Shirotani watched as Kataswaki gripped the white cloth and pulled it off. He thought his eyes were going to burst out of his head, and he pulled harder at the rope that bound his hands above his head. What he saw on the cart, he never thought anyone could be that dark. _What, what is all that for?_ Shirotani felt his body trembling and his heart feeling as though it would beat out of his chest.

            “You’re going to be here for a while Shirotani.” Kataswaki spoke. He looked over the tools on his cart, and methodically would pick one up before placing it back down. “We will eventually get to all these devices, and maybe even repeat some. For now, though we will start off lightly. I don’t want to break my new toy too early. But by the time we’re done, you will be broken, over and over again.”

            A gagged scream escaped from Shirotani’s mouth. His eyes ran over the different devices and wondered what half of them could do. The way that the devices gleamed in what little light there was frightened him even more. He quickly turned his head away from the table, his mind not wanting to accept what was going to happen to him. _What did Mr. Kuramoto do anyway?_ Shirotani thought. _I really want to wash my whole body and my hands!_

            “I know I probably brushed over this, but you really are here because of Mr. Kuramoto.” Katswaki explained. “He borrowed a huge sum of money from my associates and I to save his company. Afterwards and making it to the CEO spot, he decided not to pay us. With how much he owes, you probably are going to be one of the longest guest’s I’ve ever had. And like I said earlier, when I’m done with you, no one will ever be late on repaying. I do apologize that someone as pretty as you have to be the one that suffers.” He picked up a pair of scissors and made his way towards Shirotani.

            Shirotani watched with fear as Kataswaki slowly approached him with the scissors. He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head. All he could do was whimper behind the gag as he heard the footsteps approaching him. The sound of fabric being cut through had his eyes snapping opening and he watched what Kataswaki was doing. Shirotani watched as Kataswaki cut away the shirt. In horror he watched as the shirt started to fall away. He violently shook his head back and forth. _No please, not my shirt!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind. Through fear filled eyes, he watched as Kataswaki walked around to the other side and repeated the same process. Soon Shirotani was hanging by his arms, naked, trembling and scared. _Wake up, please wake up!_ He watched as Kataswaki stepped back, and felt his entire body flush with color as he heard another snap of the camera. His heart was thumping harder against his chest, and he listened as the footsteps walk around behind him.

            “Since we are about to begin, I want to hear what kind of noises you can make.” Kataswaki spoke.

            Shirotani felt his body flinch as he listened to the sound of clips and locks being undone. He felt the straps that were holding the ball gag in his mouth loosen from around his head, and the ball slipping from his mouth. His mouth ached, and he stretched it out, trying to get some movement back into it. The tears fell faster down his face. “Please. Please let me go.” Shirotani whined out. He closed his eyes and listened as the tears fell from his face and down to the ground. “What…whatever Mr. Kuramoto owes, please…I’ll…I’ll pay it back. Just…just let me…me go. I…I need to…to get clean.”

            “Already begging and I haven’t even started anything.” Kataswaki sounded disappointed. “I do so hope that you don’t become boring too quickly.” He walked back towards the table, placed the scissors down on the table, and started to look over the different tools. “I wonder what I should use to start off our little session.” His scanned over his table of tools.

            “Please, please let me go.” Shirotani pleaded out. He pulled at the ropes that were tightly bound around his wrists. His chapped hands hurt as the rope tightened around his wrists. Something felt wet and he forced himself to look up and saw that the rope had caused his hands to bleed. _With, with open wounds, the contaminates can get in._ He stared with his mouth opened as the blood slowly went down his arms. “I’m…I’m bleeding.” Shirotani whispered out. A sound had his head snapping down.

            “Eh,” Kataswaki hummed out. “Oh, your hands are so chapped from the constant washing that it would only be natural for them to bleed.” He turned back towards his victim. “I was hoping to draw the first blood from you. Shame your disorder is that severe, but I can’t change that. I think that we’ve prolonged this long enough.”

            Shirotani could feel his body trembling as he wondered what instrument was now in his tormentor’s hand. “Please, don’t hurt me.” He kept his eyes down cast and tried not to listen as the footsteps got closer to him. “I…I haven’t done anything.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Shirotani looked up and saw that Kataswaki was staring at him with an evil smile. “Please, I…I have done nothing. Please if you let me talk to Mr. Kuramoto, I…I can get him to give you the money.” He listened as Kataswaki laughed at him, and he felt his face flush. _Kurose please hurry and find me!!_ Shirotani screamed in his mind.

            “Do you know how many times I have heard that excuse?” Kataswaki slowly spoke out. He circled around his prey, enjoying the moment. “If I let you go, then my reputation takes a hit. Now if it were purely up to me, then I would let you go, but I have investors. I have to show them that they can get their money back one way or another.”

            “How does…does doing…doing what you are…are going to do to m…me…get…money.” Shirotani couldn’t even string his sentences together anymore. He felt his chest tightening and he felt his body tremble harder than anything. “Please. Let me go…GAH!!!” The pain came so sudden that it felt like it was burning into his flesh. His eyes shot opened and his side was in pain. He brought his head down, and tried to see what was causing his pain. Shirotani saw something gleaming in the dim light, and he could have sworn he saw red. He watched through tear filled eyes as Kataswaki raised something. The cold steel was placed under his chin and he felt his head being raised. He could feel the point digging into his chin and knew it was a knife.

            “Such a lovely sound and the cut isn’t even that deep.” Kataswaki whispered out. He smiled as he listened to Shirotani hiss out in pain. “Let me make this perfectly clear Shirotani. I am not going to let you go. You will be my guest here until Mr. Kuramoto’s debt is paid off. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” He put a little more pressure on the knife.

            Shirotani could feel the blood slowly seeping out through the opened wound and he was scared. Scared that he was never going to be free, and scared of all the contaminates that were seeping into his body. He slowly opened his tear filled eyes and looked at the man holding the knife. The evil grin and glint in Kataswaki’s eyes seemed to paralyze him. “Y…yes.” He didn’t even know if his voice came out. A shaky breath escaped his mouth as he felt the knife being taken away from underneath his chin.

            “Do you like pain and embarrassment Shirotani?” Kataswaki wondered out loud. “Your cock seems to be hard already from one little scratch. I can’t have you getting off now can I Shirotani.” Kataswaki gripped Shirotani’s cock and gave it a hard tug. A smile fell across his face as he heard his captive groan out. Kataswaki released the cock.  He walked away from the shivering mess that was Shirotani.

            The color was rushing to his face as he realized that he was hard. _What…what is wrong with me?_ Shirotani wondered out. His head snapped towards where Kataswaki was and listened as tools were moved around. He wanted to turn his head away, close his eyes and forget what was happening, but his body would not respond. His eyes stayed on Kataswaki and he wondered what his tormentor was looking for. Shirotani felt as though his eyes were popping out of his head has he watched Kataswaki approach him with another small metal looking device. “Wh…what is that?’

            “So Kurose has never thought to cage you?” Kataswaki laughed out. He just studied Shirotani’s blank and he let out another little laugh. “It’s called a cock cage. The design his simple, and will make this more fun. I lock your cock in the cage, and it will prevent you from finding your climax. So when I finally decide to take it off of you and allow you to release, it will be extraordinary.”  He walked to his scared captive, kneeled down, and set to work. Once Kataswaki was satisfied with his work, he gave a quick tug of the caged cock and smiled when he heard Shirotani whine out in pain. “Now that that is taken care of, we can go back to having fun.” He let an evil smile fall on his face as he stood back up and patted Shirotani face and turned and walked back towards the table.

            His body was shaking and his cock felt trapped. Shirotani had no idea what was going on, and his fear was high. “Please, please let me go.” He could feel himself on the verge of hyperventilating. The blood was slowly oozing out of his side and down his wrists, and he could see the containments that were going into his body. Shirotani wished that Kurose would walk through the doors and save him, but he was realizing that that may not happen. The sound of footsteps were echoing again and he felt his heart race, and he knew that more pain was coming his way. “Please, please don’t…GAH” The punch to the ribs had the air leaving his body and he thought he felt something break. His eyes were shut tight and he felt pain radiating from the spot. Slowly Shirotani opened his eyes and could tell that he at least wasn’t bleeding.

            “Such a beautiful reaction to brass knuckles.” Kataswaki cooed out. He rubbed the spot and loved hearing his captive hissing and whimpering out in pain. “Only two marks and you are so responsive. This is going to be so much fun.”

            Shirotani’s body was on fire and he was in so much pain. He snapped his eyes close once again, and he groaned out as his captor continued to press on his side. “No…no more…AAAHHH!” The fire coursing through his body sent his hair standing up. He slowly forced his eyes to look down and saw that Kataswaki was pressing a sharp object into his body. “Stop!” It hurt, the pain was something that was taking over his whole body. _Kurose never caused me this much pain!_ All he wanted was for Kurose to save him. “Please! I have nothing to do with this!” A shocked gasped escaped his mouth as he felt Kataswaki grip his cheeks and squeeze.

            “Oh my dear Shirotani.” Kataswaki purred out. He pushed the hair back that was falling into Shirotani’s eyes. “You have everything to do with this. Your boss doesn’t have any relationships, no family. You are the closest person to him, and he seems to treat you like a son. You’re here because he didn’t pay his debt. You will stay here until that debt is paid off.” He leaned in and licked some of the tears away. “That fear in those tears taste amazing. You’ve had a long enough break, let’s get back to paying of Mr. Kuramoto’s debt shall we?” He released the grip of Shirotani’s face.

            Shirotani felt disgusting after having Kataswaki lick his face. _I need to get clean!_ “GAH!” The yell escaped his mouth before he realized what was happening. It took a few seconds for what just happened to him to sink in. Shirotani could feel that his hips was on fire and realized that he had been struck with the brass knuckles. Before he could process the pain, he felt something piercing his back, and knew that Kataswaki was using the knife to cut him. “AHHH!” All Shirotani wanted was for the pain to stop and to feel clean again.

            Time blended together as his torture went on, and Shirotani wanted it all to stop. His captor was alternating between hitting him with the brass knuckles and cutting into his body with the knife. When another hit or another cut didn’t happen, Shirotani breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He didn’t want to see how bad his body was, for he could feel every inch of where the knuckles had made contact with his body and every inch of where the skin had been cut. His body felt so contaminated, and he felt the verge of a panic attack building. It was becoming harder to breath and he could feel his body start to violently shake. What made it worse was the fact he knew that the camera was taking pictures throughout the whole ordeal. He was dripping a mixture of sweat and blood and his cock throbbed in the cage. _How…how can I…I be hard?_ Shirotani felt the color rushing to his face as he dropped his head and began to cry harder.

            “We only have a few more things to do today Shirotani, then we will be done for today.” Kataswaki spoke out. He finished putting his tools back on the table, grabbed something else and turned back towards his captive. “These last few things shouldn’t be too long, but they may take a while. I do have to adjust your position a little, which means I have to touch you. Hope you don’t mind.”

            _I do mind._ Shirotani thought. He couldn’t say anything, for his throat was so dry and he didn’t trust the sounds that would come from his mouth. His whole body was contaminated and all he wanted to do was take a shower and scrub until he was red and raw. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt hands on his bruised covered sides, pulling his sore body back. The stretch in his arms sent a fresh wave of fire burning through his arms as life was brought back into his arms. His body was now bent over and he felt hands around his ankles, and he felt something being bound around his ankles. “Wh…ou…ing?” His mind felt so jumbled and he didn’t even know what he was trying to say. Shirotani tried to stand back up, but his legs would not move.

            The laugh that came for Kataswaki filled the room, and he stood up and stroked Shirotani’s lower back and his ass. “I’m collecting my debt. So I can collect it anyway I want, and this is just another way to collect my debt.” He continued to massage Shirotani’s ass, spreading the cheeks, and exposing Shirotani’s hole. “You look so tight, yet I know you are no virgin.”

            Shirotani’s head shot up as far as his new position would allow as everything was sinking in. _He can’t! Only Kurose can!_ Shirotani’s mind was screaming. His heart began to race as he heard the sound of a belt being undone and a zipper being lowered. “No!” He tried to scream it, but it came out barely above a whisper.

            “I’m not so cruel that I would not try to prepare you first.” Kataswaki purred out. He pulled out a tube of lube from his jacket pocket and uncapped the product.  

            The sound echoed around in Shirotani’s head as it finally sank in what was truly about to happen to him. He felt a rough hand grab his round ass cheek and spread it, and then cool fingers were rubbing a cold feeling gel around his clenched muscle. He couldn’t hold back the gasp as he felt two fingers breech him. “No! Pl…please…out.” The sensation was strange and it was nothing like what Kurose did to him, nor did it stir the feelings in him that Kurose did. His heart was pounding in his chest, and all he wanted to do was escape it all. As the fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him out, and he hated it. After what felt like forever, the fingers were finally removed. He only had a few seconds to think that he was going to be alright before he felt something else poking at his entrance. It felt bigger than Kurose and he knew that it was going to hurt. “No! No! Only Kurose!” The tears fell faster as he wanted it to stop and for Kataswaki set him free.

            “Sorry Shirotani.” Kataswaki hissed out. “Until Kuramoto’s debt is paid, you belong to me. That means I will collect payment however I see fit.” He gave his hips a quick thrust forward and breeched the tight hole.

            “GAH!!!” Shirotani cried out. Even though he could tell only the head was in, it felt as though he was being torn in two. He could feel the hard member slowly thrusting in him, getting deeper with each thrust. It felt like forever to Shirotani, but by the time he felt a fourth thrust, he could tell that Kataswaki was buried in him. The member was huge in him, and it was bigger than Kurose’s was. It hurt and burned, and he thought he was going to die. “Mmmph!” He felt the cock being slowly pulled out until only the head was in him. He prayed that it would come out all the way, but he felt Kataswaki tighten his grip on his already bruised hips and then the cock being viciously shoved back in him. “Stop! Only Kurose!”  His pleas fell on deaf ears as he felt the cock being slowly pulled out of him again and violently shoved back in.

            “You feel amazing.” Kataswaki purred out as he continued his assault on Shirotani. “Did Kurose ever tell you that.” He kept thrusting in and out of Shirotani’s lean frame, loving the whines and whimpers that were coming from his captive’s mouth.

            Time blended together as he felt the cock going in and out of him, so violently that he thought his insides were going to be pulled out. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt, and he could not escape it. _Kurose, forgive me!_ Shirotani thought. His whole body was already on fire, and the assault that he was getting did not help matters. Nor did the position that Kataswaki had put him in, for it felt as though his limbs were going to pop out of there sockets. “Ahh!” He wished he could escape and get clean and run to Kurose. Run to the man that has helped him, and feel safe and protected. He could feel that the cock in him was beginning to twitch and he knew what was coming. “Kurose only! Please don’t!” His voice was barely above a whisper as he begged and pleaded for it all to stop.

            “Don’t worry my pet.” Kataswaki breathed out. “I don’t plan on releasing it all in you yet, just a little.” Kataswaki felt himself start to relesase inside of Shirotani, loving how he felt the muscles try to milk him. He quickly made it stop, pulled out, and walked around in front of Shirotani. “Need to get your front as well.” Kataswaki released the hold he had on his cock and watched the thick white ropes paint across Shirotani’s face and stomach.

            Shirotani closed his eyes, hating every second of what was happening and he tried not to think about how contaminated he was. He could feel the release of Kataswaki drying on him, tightening his skin. It was disgusting to him, and he knew that the camera that was set up was taking pictures. Pictures that would be sent to Kurose, and then the one person that truly makes him happy would leave him for good. His was barely able to breath and his caged cock was throbbing and he wanted to release. “No….more.” Shirotani didn’t think he had any more energy, and he knew that if it weren’t for the ropes keeping his arms raised, and the restraints around his ankles, he would have fallen down. “Let…go…now?” He was hoping that he would finally be set free. Yet his hopes were being dashed as he heard the footsteps walk back around and felt a hand on his ass again

            Kataswaki just let out annoyed sigh. “We’ve been over this Shirotani. You are not going anywhere until Kuramoto’s debt is paid.” He pulled another object out of his coat pocket. “I don’t want my release to drip out of you, so I’m going to plug you up.” He began to insert the plug into Shirotani’s hole. Katswaki listened as little defeated whines and whimpers escaped his captive. Once it was all the way in, Katswaki pulled something else out of his coat pocket and began to attach it to the plug. “Don’t want it falling out, so I’m just going to secure it.”

            Shirotani’s skin was crawling as he felt the device being inserted in him and brushing against his prostate. All that did was send blood rushing more to his already hardened member and the cage kept him from releasing. All it caused him to do was pant, and make it harder to breath. He couldn’t even form a whimper as he felt Kataswaki’s hands exploring his body and even tugging at his caged cock. The pain had caused his entire body to go numb. He heard the footsteps of Kataswaki walking around him once more and feeling the fingers run through his hair. Shirotani forced himself to look up through tear filled eyes. “Please.”

            “Only two more things pet.” Kataswaki gently spoke. He stroked Shirotani’s face a few more times before he turned and walked towards the camera. “You are going to be a movie star Shirotani. I need you to make two videos. One for Kuramoto, with a message that is already planned out. The second will be for your lover Kurose. You can say whatever you want, for how long you want until I get bored and stop the video.”

            Shirotani felt the color rush to his face as he realized what Kataswaki just said. In the state he was in, he didn’t think he would survive the embarrassment. “Clean, please? Not Kurose?” The laugh that came from Kataswaki gave him his answer and he let his head drop down. Shirotani was going to be forced to make two videos, and the worst part was that Kurose was going to get one.  


End file.
